The World is Changing
by ASingleMoment
Summary: It's not exactly Comic-Verse. It's more of a hybrid between Comic/Evolution/Movie. So there you go. First chapters will be short one shots until the story/characters start coming together. (some slash but it won't hurt to skip over those chapters). No OCs. WHY IS JOHN ALLERDYCE NOT A CHARACTER OPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Laura and Logan  
Ontario – 4/15 – 9:46 PM

Stained snow crunched under a slim, black boot as a girl shifted into a resting position. Her arms hung limply at her sides, only twitching when her claws retracted. Laura flicked her hair aside.  
The sight before her was red – bodies splayed around the clearing haphazardly. She fit in. Clad in black, spattered on her still childish face, she turned. "Logan, you could at least try to sneak up on me."  
"Hmph." He gruffed. "I've been stabbed too often to want to."  
Their eyes met in a smile of understanding. She didn't feel so sickly right anymore – like maybe she belonged by her big brother instead of this grotesque picture. He could take her away to that academy and they would live happily. Wishful thinking, sure, but that didn't stop her. Laura would never be allowed to live there. She was too 'unstable' and 'dangerous'.  
"You came sooner than expected." She interrupted her own thoughts.  
He gave a quick glance around before turning back to her. "You've gotten worse."  
"This was a job. Not 'pleasure'." Pause. "I have information you'll want." So she'd blackmail him? Yeah. She wasn't above that. She wasn't above anything. Right?  
Logan arched an eyebrow. "Hm. And the price?"  
"One night… at the Academy."  
"You know the answer to that."  
"It's big information-!" Stop. Calm down.  
"That I can do without." He wasn't cold or cruel. This was just protection on both sides. She understood that completely but she would still try.  
Laura paused before heaving a sigh. Bait him? Yeah. She can do that. That mission into SHEILD files would prove to be worth it more than the payout if this works. "Your name… Big Brother… is not Logan." He bore a hole into her head with the intense stare. "I want to meet this Xavier fellow… It's about time I get-"  
"Help. You askin' for help?"  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
Logan stepped forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. "That, I can do."  
At first, Laura didn't return the hug. Sentiments like these weren't common for her, especially from him. Sure, she knew he cared about her. It's obvious but a hug was weakness and if they were anywhere else with anyone around she would have stabbed him right there. They weren't though… and no one was. Slowly, her hands rose to clutch the back of his jacket. The leather felt good – it was home.  
This is home.  
"James Howlett." Laura stated. "You were James Howlett."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!** **Thanks for being so supportive, everyone. This is my first time posting my stuff anywhere. Sorry, but the first few chapters are going to keep being short until everything comes together, it's setting a lot of stuff up later. Don't worry. I have a plot. I just haven't revealed anything yet. Oh! And don't be afraid to ask questions~ I will certainly reply to them all! That's right. All of them. X.x **

Chapter 2: The Brotherhood  
Westchester – 4/16 – 3:29 PM

Wanda gripped Pietro's shoulder, pressing him to a chipped wall. Her glowing fingers dug into his pale flesh to hold him still. "You're not listening." She hissed. "Stop moving for two seconds and hear me!"  
Toad, the inconvenient slime ball that he is, chose now to leap though the front door. As soon as the latch clicked shut, a wave of emotions passed everyone's face. He liked to think that he hid his crush fairly well. "Wanda, baby! Don't break my heart over that loser!"  
She was taken aback. The poor Witch wasn't aware that Pietro neglected to tell them of their relation. And the conniving little devil used that instant of surprise to slip out and run to God-know-where; this is exactly why she never came here. "Idiot! We're siblings!"  
Toad froze and was silent. Even as his love stormed out all together, he was silent. If you even saw him for five minutes at any point of his life you would know that Toad didn't shut up. Ever. Mortimer "Toad" Toynbee never stopped talking. (Why should he? No one likes him anyway; he might as well have fun with it.)  
Pietro had a sister? He always swore up and down that he had no family – but never explained where they were. Everyone just assumed that they were dead or something. No, that can't be right! That means his name is Pietro Maximoff? PIETRO IS MAGNEETO'S SON?!  
Pietro, who hates all sides of this war, is a leader's son? A sly grin erupted from Toad's mouth. "Oh Mortimer," He mused to himself. "This is going to be good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for how long that took, guys! I'm grounded. When summer starts back up I'll be updating regularly.  
Please review!**

Chapter 3: A New Student  
West Chester NY 4/15 11:27 AM

The beige long-coat was pulled tightly around a tiny, shaking form – black hat, scarf, and gloves covered what the jacket didn't. Ororo cleared her throat before warmly touching his shoulder and addressing the class; which was met with him jolting away from the touch and shrinking to his layers of clothing. "Everyone, this is Mr. Kurt Wagner. He's come in from Germany and is very shy so be nice."  
He ducked into the closest desk as soon as she was done and put his head down. Kitty, who was sitting in the seat behind his, leaned forward and tapped his shoulder (also causing a flinch). "Hey," She whispered. "Hi, I'm Katherine but my friends call me Kitty. Do you need any help getting around the school or anything like that?" Red eyes peered at her from over his shoulder but Kitty still didn't waver. "Oh! You're eyes are gorgeous!" She beamed. "You don't need to be scared. You're safe here." Kitty realized how deathly quiet this Kurt boy was.  
He clenched the scarf and pulled it away from his mouth, speaking in a thick accent. "You are not afraid?" Kurt's face was dark in contrast to the light wooden walls in the background and if it was for his pearly white teeth and red eyes, he would have sunken into the black abyss surrounding his face.  
"Do I need to be?" The trusting smile she replied with was almost painfully frightening to him.  
"N-Nein. No. I von't hurt you."  
"Then there's nothing for me to be afraid of – and I promise I won't hurt you either." Even though he didn't believe her, he found himself nodding. "Good! You can take off your stuff. I bet it's hot under there! We have a few... multi-colored... students so no one will have a problem. That's kind of the whole idea of the school, actually."  
A quick glance around proved her to be speaking the truth – no one was staring, pointing, snickering, leering… nothing! All eyes were focused on Miss. Ororo's teaching (which was an explanation about Cirrus- Nimbus). He remembered back to a kind and gentle conversation he had with Mr. Logan, Mr. Scott, Professor Xavier, and Miss Ororo. They wanted to assure him that he would be safe here and even postponed his technical enrollment a few weeks to be sure of it. In that time, he learned a decent bit more of the language and grammar along with some recent history and current political situation.  
He kept this in mind as he removed his gloves and slipped them into his pocket. The three blue fingers then worked to unravel the scarf and tuck it into his hat. Black, shaggy hair fell around his pointed ears and weightlessly drifted over his brows.  
"Danke, Keety. Des nice to meet you." She smiled at the cute accent and way he said her name.


End file.
